prelude to precipice
by Rose by a different name
Summary: harry can't sleep, and neither can the twins. fortunately, they know a way to help harry forget about sleeping...yaoi one shot...sorry peoples... but there may be a sequel... i'll think about it for the one person who reviewed...you know who you are....


prelude to a precipice

summary: harry can't sleep, and neither can the twins. fortunately, they know a way to help harry forget about sleeping...yaoi one shot...sorry peoples... but there may be a sequel... i'll think about it for the one person who reviewed...you know who you are...

chapter 1:

right, disclaimer. okay, here goes. even though i totally rock, i don't own this. but i should. just so ya know.

(a HarryxFredxGeorge oneshot...) (def. yaoi...)

Harry sat there silently looking up at the darkness of the dormitories of hogwarts. He had been like that for a while not knowing whether he should get up and go to the common room to finish some homework that he had left or to go back to sleep. So he just stayed there staring into the nothingness htat was the cieling of "his room".

After about ten or twenty minutes, Harry got up and put on some pajama pants and a shirt, and went down to the common room. (a/n: yes... im putting him in boxers...) he took along with him some scrolls, quills, ink jars, and his wand just in case.

harry went through the door and walked down the stairs, not paying attention as to what he was doing or where he was walking, when he ran into something.

"Watcher, Harry!" said Fred. "You should pay more attention as to where your going!"

"yeah... you might get hurt..." george said quickly after.

"right... sorry Fred," Harry began looking down blushing slightly.

It had been some time since harryfirst realized that he was attracted to men as well as women. (a/n: yes... i turned him bi... i just couldn't do that to Ginny...) Although ever since he found out that Cho Chang wasnt right for him. he started realizing the twins.

The twins... they had always been there for him, especially when he was down or fighting with ron. The twins, Fred and George, were always around... they were always... well, harry couldn't quite explain it. All he knew was that somewhere along the way, he found himself wanting the twins, and he knew just one of them wouldn't satisfy his want.

Harry looked up at Fred and George, noticing for the thousanth time how cute they both were. He was also very much in love with their smile and realized that they were both flashing a very toothy smile.

"Although," george said

"If you get hurt," fred alternated

"We'd be more than happy to kiss away the pain for you," they both stated.

Harry just stared at them, thinking if what he had just heard was real or if he was dreaming again.

"What?" harry asked.

"I think we need to show you what we mean. What do you think, george?"

"I think that you are right, Fred..."

Then the twins both grabbed Harry and ran off with him and Harry gave in on the way.

In the empty dorm room that i just now created...

Harry, who was blindfolded on the way, relied on his other senses so that he could figure out what to do.

"We're here sunshine!" the twins exclaimed, one setting Harry down on the bed, and the other taking Harry's blindfold off.

"So, Harry... me and Fred, we've already decided who was first with you and the winner was..." Fred does a small drumroll... "FRED!!"

"Wait... what?" Harry asked confused...

Fred tired of the questions and too lazy to answer, went in for a steal of Harry's first kiss... EVER!

When Fred lifted his head, Harry sat there speechless. His lips tingling from the contact, the young wizard, realizing he had been staring at Fred's bottom lip, raised his eyes. His uncertainty was instantly quelled as Fred leaned in, capturing Harry in a kiss once more.

Accepting the kiss, Fred's lips shifted across his own, sliding with a torturing friction. The redhead, almost startled to feel a clammy hand across his left cheek and sped up his actions with fevered urgency. He felt Harry tense slightly as he probed the slightly cracked lips. Breaking through the barrier, he met Harry's tongue.

Harry fought back, experiencing the taste of Fred. the hot tongue tapping his, with a tease. Tentatively he opened his mouth, to fell the tongue physically dominate his entire being.

So engrossed in this activity, Harry failed to see George click on a video camera in the darkened corner, smirking, his eyes reflecting the desire he felt so strongly with his twin.

Faintly, (for he was occupied at the moment,) Fred was amused at the reaction of Harry, not having expected such a passionate response. Quickly, forgetting his musings as Harry's hand fell from his face, trailing down. the clammy hand had transformed into exploring.

The light brushes of Harry's hand floating down his collar felt like electricity. Every touch was devastatingly welcomed. Unexplainably pleasing. Fred pulled away slightly, nuzzling his nose against Harry's mouth. By now Harry was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. The warm breath tickled Fred's senses.

It would be mildly understated to say Fred was shocked when Harry gripped his shirt, forcibly pulling Fred on top of him as he propelled himself backwards.

Although at first the sudden weight of Fred mearly made him wince, all was forgiven as their bodies positioned into one another. True, Fred was a bit taller, but the Quidditch muscled chest proved to be luring. The almost unnoticable exhales and inhales, taking Fred's body away, pulling him closer, dragging him away.

It was almost too much. There was something sensual in feeling Fred lean on him. Breathing. Natural.

Their legs were so tangled, intermingling. A knot far too confused to be straightened.

The weight was lightened as Fred propped himself up on his palms, onto the coarse fabric of the comforter. His hair dangled, falling forward. His eyes shaded with lust and anticipation, the redhead lowered himself, attaching his lips to Harry's neck, and sucking, he was rewarded as harry thrust his head back, revealing more pale skin.

Fred sucked greedily.

Harry was burning up. There was a pressure building up but its source unknown. There was a meeting between the physical and the internal. His heart punded against his ribcage and he conciously lifted his body upward, warming to the ravenous mouth.

His legs embraced Fred's middle, only encouraging the redhead.

And there was something new.

It shouldn't have been surprising, really. Harry's response could only have been a prelude to something bigger, somthing greater. Despite the white pajama pants and minimal distance placed between the two, Fred felt the arousal.

The two figures on the bed slowed, hesitated. Even from his view, George cold tell something had changed. Altered irrevocably on this mattress, on the precipice of uncertainty.

Harry captured Fred's lips once more. 


End file.
